Rebecca Katsopolis
Rebecca Katsopolis (neè Donaldson) is a special guest character on Fuller House. She is portrayed by Lori Loughlin. Rebecca Donaldson Jesse and Becky are married and have two sons, Nicky and Alex. Jesse is a singer and musician. Becky is a TV host with Danny Tanner. Appearance and personality Becky can be described as very beautiful, sarcastic, sensitive, practical, fit, and gets along with everyone in the house. She is known to have good judgment and being predictable (especially when the boys don't follow her advice, proving she was right in the first place). Becky is often seen giving advice and serving as a Motherly figure to her three nieces. Whether it is about boys, love or growing up, Becky is always the first person to make sure her nieces are okay. Although she is not the greatest cook, Becky likes to help around the house and go horseback riding in her spare time. In Fuller House she has a strong desire to want another child. She and Jesse finally adopted a daughter Pamela Katsopolis. History Becky was born to Kenneth and Nedra Donaldson and raised in Valentine, Nebraska. A typical country girl, Becky spent her childhood on her farm with her siblings Connie, Corkey and her three other brothers. She also has a cow named Janice, whom she is very fond of. Becky went to a very private all-girl school, resulting in her playing Romeo in the school play. At a junior-high picnic, Becky shared her first kiss with classmate Jimmy Stone, after they had won the three-legged race. Becky pursued a career in Journalism with the guidance of her favorite professor, Erik Trent. After moving to San Francisco, she worked as a talk show host on A.M. Omaha for two years, before being offered to host alongside Danny on Wake Up, San Francisco. Becky and Jesse soon become attracted to each other, and begin to date. They got married in season four("The Wedding (Part 2)") resulting into them moving into Becky's apartment. However, after realizing how much Jesse misses his family, Danny agrees for them to move into the attic, where they transform it into their own mini-apartment. In the season four finale ("Rock the Cradle"), Becky discovers that she is pregnant. In season five, she gives birth to Identical twin boys, Nicky and Alexander (Alex). It is revealed she named Alexander after her High School teacher, who inspired her to pursue a career in Journalism. In the final season, Becky is promoted as a producer of Wake Up, San Francisco. Fuller House- Becky and Danny’s show Wake Up San Francisco went National and becomes Wake Up USA. Relationships Danny Tanner Becky is first introduced to Danny his co-host of their new show, Wake Up, San Francisco in the Season 2 episode Tanner vs. Gibbler. Becky and Danny maintain a good business relationship on the show, although they are like brother and sister once the cameras stop rolling. Danny was the first person to discover Becky was pregnant ("Rock the Cradle"), and coached her giving birth while Jesse was having his appendix removed ("Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 1)"). Danny trusts Becky enough to give girl advice to his daughters, as she has a better understanding; whenever she does, Danny would make it a point to thank her for her help. Becky often teases Danny about his constant habit of rambling and likes to embarrass him on camera, such as forcing him to perform the tango on the show ("13 Candles"), and hiring the crew to watch him run a race, although he did get back at her once by bringing in the camera crew while she was giving birth. After Becky gets promoted as the show's producer, Danny was shocked at first before becoming extremely jealous to the point where he temporarily quits the show. However, after he admits to being jealous, he explains that he has to accept it and that he will, knowing that she would do a really great job. Jesse Katsopolis Becky and Jesse have a very loving relationship. Becky describes Jesse as the "Best friend whom she married" and they tell each other everything. Becky is the more dominant and competitive person in the relationship and is always mocking Jesse about his obsession with Elvis and his hair. They like to challenge each other with bets but Becky usually always ends up winning. The two soon raise identical twins in which Becky thanked Jesse for giving her "The best day of her life". Becky tells Jesse she doesn't care about cars, money, nor what other people think. All she cares about is their life together, and that she would not trade one minute of it for all the mansions in Nebraska ("Trouble in Twin Town"). [[Joey Gladstone|'Joey Gladstone']] Joey is shown to be very good friends with Becky and she considers him as a big kid of her own. She seems to have more patience with him than Danny and Jesse do and always goes along with his humor. Becky always has Joey's back; She took care of him when he hurt his eye, convinced a police officer not to arrest him ("Grand Gift Auto"), and has even chosen his side against Jesse's if she knew Jesse was wrong. Becky tells Joey not to leave the house as she does not know what she would do without him. DJ Tanner-Fuller Becky and D.J. are very special friends. She is closer to D.J. than she is with any one in the house, apart from Jesse, as Becky is the first strong female presence in the house since Pam died. D.J. often confides Becky about boy advice and other girl issues as she looks up to her as a best friend. The two are often seen hanging out and sharing secrets. Becky was the first one to comfort D.J. about breakups ("A Little Romance"), spin the bottle ("13 Candles"), body image ("Shape Up"), and even stopped her from going to a party in a hotel room ("Prom Night"). Stephanie J. Tanner Becky is a Motherly figure for Stephanie they love each other very much. Becky immediately volunteers to go with Stephanie for the Mother-Daughter sleepover. Becky assures Stephanie that she can tell her anything, such as when Stephanie tried to run away ("Honey, I Broke the House"), or when she was peer pressured into smoking ("Fast Friends"). Nicky and Alex Katsopolis Becky is a loving mother and knows what is best for her children. She tends to have more discipline over them, rather than Jesse, and generally has a hard time watching them grow up. Kimmy Gibbler Becky does not mind Kimmy Gibbler too much. She agreed to cover for her and D.J. when they were planning to meet up with boys. Although Becky once told D.J., "Never go by Kimmy Gibbler" ("13 Candles"), she knows that she can trust Kimmy to babysit her children. [[Steve Hale|'Steve Hale']] Becky sees Steve as a good guy and likes him. She tries her hardest to make Steve's prom special for him and D.J. However, she is very protective of D.J. and gives him the cold shoulder when D.J. accidentally falls asleep in Steve's apartment ("The Apartment"). Appearances Season 1 * Our Very First Show, Again * War of the Roses * Love is in the Air Season 2 * Fuller Thanksgiving * Glazed and Confused * Happy New Year, Baby Season 3 * Maybe Baby * Fullers in a Fog * Here Comes the Sun Season 4 * A Sense of Purpose * President Fuller * Driving Mr. Jackson * Perfect Sons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Katsopolis' Category:A to Z Category:Parents Category:Pages with redirects Category:Special Guest Characters Category:Adults Category:Galleries Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Full House Characters Category:Season 2 Trivia * She won't show up in Season 5 due to Lori Loughlin being involved in the 2019 USC bribery scandal.